The present invention relates to an idle stroke shortening device in a brake system for shortening the idle stroke existing in the brake system.
It should be noted that the term "idle stroke" means an idling portion (idle portions) in stroke.
In brake systems employed in various machines and apparatus including vehicles such as automobiles, idle stroke generally exists. The idle stroke is composed of idling portions including a space of a control valve of a brake booster until the control valve is switched, a travelling distance of an output piston of a master cylinder until a hydraulic chamber of the master cylinder is shut off a reservoir, and a traveling distance until wheel cylinders produce braking force of a foundation brake.
The existence of the idle stroke in the brake system makes the stroke of a brake pedal longer.